1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to electronic devices, and more particularly, to side keys for electronic devices having a clamshell configuration. In certain embodiments, the clamshell configuration comprises a mobile telephone, but the disclosure is not limited to mobile telephones.
2. Background Art
Electronic devices with goalposts have been used to route a flex between the base and flip of the electronic device. There is limited space in the goalposts to accommodate switches, buttons or side keys, and still have room to route the flex.
Electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and the like, include a number of different configurations. A clamshell configuration which includes a flip and a base that are hinged together at one side edge is a common type of configuration for electronic devices. Typically, the inner surfaces house an electronic display and a keyboard such that the electronic device must be pivoted or rotated to view and access the electronic display and keyboard.
Over the years various electronic devices have been suggested that operate with various degrees of success. Many conventional electronic devices have numerous complex structural parts and components and can be bulky. There are numerous interconnects between the flip and base of conventional clam phones. Such electronic devices can be difficult and expensive to manufacture.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide for an improved electronic device which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems.